This invention relates in general to vehicular air-conditioning systems. In particular, this invention is concerned with a recess for a suction valve in a compressor of a vehicular air conditioning system.
Air-conditioning systems are provided in vehicles for maintaining interior air at desired temperatures. Conventional vehicular systems include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve (or orifice tube), and an evaporator. A refrigerant is repeatedly circulated through the cycle of compressor, condenser, expansion valve, and evaporator to maintain interior air at desired temperatures.
A typical refrigerant cycle operates in the following manner. A refrigerant is first compressed by a compressor to a high temperature and high pressure gas and then directed to a condenser. In the condenser, the gas is changed to a lower temperature, high pressure liquid as it is cooled by a heat exchanger operating with the surrounding atmosphere or cooling water. The high pressure liquid loses pressure and becomes chilled when it passes through an expansion valve. When the low pressure liquid passes through an evaporator, it evaporates as it absorbs ambient heat. The evaporated refrigerant, i.e. a gas, flows into the compressor and the process is repeated.
A typical compressor includes a suction chamber and a discharge chamber. A valve is provided at a suction port between the suction chamber and a bore of a cylinder block for a piston in the compressor. The valve, commonly known as a suction valve, is commonly formed by a reed valve.
The suction valve flexes or bends as it opens to permit refrigerant to pass into a bore of the cylinder block. The suction valve is subjected to stresses as it bends and encounters the lip of the bore.